First Date of SasuHina
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Bagaimana kisah Sasuke di kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata? Apakah dia berhasil meyakinkan Hiashi Hyuuga? / My first oneshot so R


**Summary : Kencan pertama Sasuke Hinata. Apakah berjalan dengan mulus?atau sebaliknya?simak kisahnya...**

**Fisrt Date Of Sasuhina**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Fujiwara Hana**

**Pair : Sasuhina**

**Warning: AU, typo, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan lainnya.**

**DLDR !**

Sore ini Sasuke mengajak Hinata kencan di Taman Bermain. Untung cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya sehingga tidak ada alasan dari Hiashi maupun Neji untuk melarang Hinata keluar rumah untuk kencan. Ayah dan kakak laki-laki Hinata sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Hinata sehingga siapapun yang mengajak Hinata keluar rumah harus minta izin pada Papa Hiashi dan Kak Neji, begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ia harus terlihat sopan di depan -calon-mertuanya.

Hinata keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu demi menemui sang kekasih yang telah menunggunya. Hinata tampak sangat cantik dengan mengenakan dress polos berwarna ungu tua dan dengan rambut di kuncir miring dengan poni tetap seperti biasanya. Sejenak Sasuke terkesima melihat kekasihnya begitu cantik, tapi Sasuke segera mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Neji ketika aksi menatapnya diketahui.

Hinata yang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Sasuke hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Dengan langkah anggun ia segera menghampiri Sasuke.

" Sudah menunggu lama, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata memandang onyx dihadapannya, tak lupa senyum merekah dibibirnya.

" Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Sudah siap?" jawab Sasuke sambil bergegas berdiri agar tak membuat Hinata menunggu lama.

" Sudah, kalau begitu aku pamit pada otousan dulu," kata Hinata seraya berbalik arah dan berpamitan kepada Papa Hiashi dan Kak Neji.

Setelah berpamitan Hiashi dan Neji mengantar Hinata dan Sasuke sampai didepan pintu gerbang.

" Jaga adikku baik-baik rambut pantat ayam, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya kupastikan kau tak pernah bisa tidur tenang," ucap Neji sambil memelototi Sasuke.

" Tenang saja kakak ipar, aku pasti akan menjaga Hinata denganmempertaruhkan nyawaku," ujar Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh membuat Hinata merasa terharu. Berbeda dengan Kak Neji, Papa Hiashi hanya menatap datar pada Sasuke, tapi sasuke tahu bahwa arti dari tatapan datar Papa Hiashi adalah untuk menjaga Hinata baik-baik, hampir sama seperti pesan Kak Neji.

~0~

Mobil Sasuke segera tancap gas megingat hari sudah semakin sore. Sasuke menyetir dengan wajah datar, tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa gembira, karena ini merupakan kencan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Setelah sampai di taman Sasuke segera memarkir mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, setelah turun dari mobil mereka segera mencari tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi.

" Emm, Sasuke-kun aku mau ke toilet dulu," kata Hinata, sambil berdiri bersiap pergi ke toilet.

" Hn, jangan lama-lama, hati-hati dengan orang asing, jangan mampir-mampir, cepat kembali kalau sudah selesai," perintah Sasuke dengan panjang lebar, Sasuke memang cerewet jika berhubungan dengan Hinata-himenya.

" I-iya," lalu Hinata segera berjalan cepat menuju toilet terdekat.

Sasuke terkejut ketika 'sesuatu' mengenai dahinya, 'sesuatu' itu dingin, seketika Sasuke menoleh ke atas , Hinata meletakkan minuman dingin itu ke dahi Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis, dalam hati Sasuke berkata 'Hinata-hime kawaii'.

" Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

" Tadi waktu aku kesini ada temanku yang memanggilku, lalu kami berbincang-bincang sebentar, maaf ya Sasuke-kun?" suara Hinata terdengar lirih namun masih dapat ditangkap indera pendengaran Sasuke.

" Laki-laki?"

" I-iya"

" Akrab denganmu?"

"L-lumayan"

" Jangan terlalu akrab dengannya, itu membuatku cemburu," kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hinata agar Hinata tak melihatnya merona. Sasuke sungguh cemburu melihat Hinata dekat dengan pria lain, kecuali keluarganya tentunya. Ia takut apabila Hinata dekat dengan pria lain, maka kemungkinan Hinata meninggalkannya akan semakin besar, sungguh Uchiha yang berpikir kedepan.

" B-baiklah, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba wahana di taman bermain ini?" tawar Hinata bersemangat, ia memang belum pernah mencoba wahana di taman bermain ini karena ia jarang sekali keluar rumah.

" Boleh, kalau begitu kau ingin kemana?bagaimana dengan rumah hantu?" Sasuke menyetujui saran Hinata untuk mencoba wahana di taman bermain, ia memang ingin mencoba ke rumah hantu dengan Hinata. Mengapa Sasuke ingin masuk kerumah hantu dengan Hinata?alasannya mudah, Hinata kan takut hantu, jadi jika Hinata takut maka reflek Hinata akan menjerit ketakutan atau bahkan memeluk Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke bisa bermesraan dengan Hinata dengan cara menenangkannya. Sungguh akal jenius Uchiha

" A-ayo," dalam hati Hinata sangat takut, tapi ada Sasuke di sampingnya kan? Jadi, kalau takut tinggal peluk Sasuke, kyaaaa,jadi malu, Hinata menjerit dalam hati sambil tersipu malu. Ia memang sudah mendambakan kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Suasana rumah hantu memang mengerikan, apalagi ruangannya didekorasi seseram mungkin agar pengunjung dapat merasakan kengeriannya. Dinding-dinding dipenuhi foto-foto yang mengerikan, setiap Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan pasti diikuti oleh bermacam-macam hantu. Tiba di ruang inti, Hinata dikejutkan oleh boneka kepala yang tiba-tiba hadir dihadapannya, sehingga tubuhnya merespon dengan memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata.

" Kyaaaa," Hinata berteriak sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya. Sedang yang dipeluk hanya menyeringai senang, ternyata rencananya berjalan mulus, heheh Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, segera ia mengelus pelan rambut Hinata yang sangat halus dan wangi. Sasuke berharap agar waktu berhenti saat ini, tapi apa daya, Kami-sama berkata lain.

" Tidak apa-apa Hime, ada aku disini, kau tak usah takut," kata Sasuke menenangkan Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata sesaat terdiam, wajah keduanya sama-sama merah. Hinata sudah tak takut lagi, karena yang ada dipikiranya saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang menempel erat dengan tubuh Sasuke. Mereka hanya terhanyut dalam keheningan, detak jantung keduanya sangat cepat. Setelah keduanya pulih dari keheningan, Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00, ini waktunya untuk pulang bagi Hinata, karena Hinata sudah berjanji agar pulang tidak terlalu sore. Keduanya lalu pulang setelah Sasuke menerima pesan singkat dari Kak Neji, sebenarnya Sasuke masih belum ingin pulang, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Papa Hiashi marah dan tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk menemui putrinya lagi. Huft, sungguh perjuangan.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, lalu Sasuke dan Hinata turun dari mobil. Sasuke sedikit heran ketika menyadari Hinata berjalan kearahnya. Tanpa Sasuke duga Hinata mengecup pipinya sekilas, dengan wajah imut level tinggi Hinata memandang Sasuke. Tampak rona merah tipis di wajah Sasuke.

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata masih dengan pose imut dan pipi tembam yang memerah membuat Sasuke gemas dan ingin mencubitnya pelan.

" Iya sama-sama Hime, boleh aku membalasnya?" tanya Sasuke membuat Hinata heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya memasang pose berpikir membuat wajah Hinata semakin imut bagi siapapun.

" Kau tidak mengerti? Begini maksudku..."

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata sekilas, tapi sanggup membuat Hinata terpaku. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Setelah beberapa detik Hinata baru mengerti, lambat laun wajah Hinata seperti udang rebus atau kepiting rebus. Belum sempat Sasuke mengulangnya, seseorang meneriakinya.

" Hey kau rambut pantat ayam, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan!" Kak Neji berlari kearah Sasuke sambil membawa katana kesayangannya.

Sasuke yang mengetahui ada aura mematikan yang datang dari arah kediaman Hyuuga, segera menghentikan aksinya dan secepat kilat masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum masuk ke mobil Sasuke sempat mengecup pipi tembam Hinata sebentar.

" Aku pulang dulu Hime, nanti aku kirim sms, bye" Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya ngebut berharap segera sampai di kediaman Uchiha dan segera mengirim pesan singkat untuk Himenya.

~0~

Hp Hinata bergetar pertanda ada sms yang masuk. Hinata segera mengambil Hp nya dan membuka sms. Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke mengirim sms untuknya. Ia segera membaca...

To : Hinata Hime

Maaf Hime, tadi aku langsung pulang, soalnya aku takut Neji menebas leherku,hhe

Besok aku akan menjemputmu,kita ke sekolah bareng, jadi tunggu aku,

From : Sasuke-kun

Hinata segera memainkan jarinya, mengetik sms membalas sms Sasuke,

To : Sasuke-kun

Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, Neji memang sering begitu tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok,

Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai terlambat yah,:D

From : Hinata Hime

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, balasan dari Sasuke datang juga. Dengan cekatan Hinata membuka sms tersebut.

To : Hinata Hime

Iya iya aku tahu, semua orang kau anggap baik kan?

Oh ya, sudah malam, tidurlah dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku, ;)

Selamat malam Hime

From : Sasuke-kun

Hinata tersenyum, kekasihnya memang sangat perhatian kepadanya, ia memang tak salah pilih. Ia membalas sms Sasuke,

To : Sasuke-kun

Selamat malam Sasuke-kun, aku pasti akan memimpikanmu. Ehe

Mimpi indah

From : Hinata Hime

~OWARI~

Author's Note : Uwaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic gaje ini. Hana baru disini, jadi masih butuh banyak arahan. Ini fic pertama hana loh,:D #bangga mode on.

Ehm, makasih readers udah baca fic hana, hana harap fic ini nggak bikin kecewa readers, . Entah ini layak masuk di fanfic apa enggak yang penting hana udah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Jika berkenan harap review, yang banyak juga boleh, ehe

Kritik dan saran diterima,

Kalau mau kritik jangan pedas-pedas ya,

Jaa minna, ganbatte !


End file.
